Wildvine (Classic)
Wildvine is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planet Flors Verdance. Appearance Ben as Wildvine In the original series, Wildvine had five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands, and flytrap-shaped flaps with teeth covering his head. He had pods on his back that he can use as explosives or smoke bombs, as well as one blue eye in the middle of his face and one on both of his shoulders. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Back with a Vengeance, Wildvine wore a yellow raincoat. In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine was recolored brownish-green, making him look more like the Florauna tribe from Secret of the Omnitrix. The eyes on his shoulders were green, as was his eye, and his flytrap teeth were black. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Wildvine regains the color of his 10-year-old self. He now has only four legs instead of five, and his fingers are much shorter and thicker. Wildvine no longer has the eyes on his shoulders, instead having patches of light green color similar to those on his hands. He also now has a blue tongue, his teeth are more neat and his chin and flytrap teeth are bigger. Wildvine wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white belt. In Breakpoint, 16-year-old Wildvine wore two red and white wristbands on his wrists, a white sweatband on his forehead, a white gym towel around his neck, and a large, tan belt over his green and white belt. 11-year-old Ben as Wildvine in Omniverse looks the same as the 16-year-old one but wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Wildvine Negative Wildvine looks just like 16-year-old Wildvine in Omniverse, but is greenish-brown with a red eye and his flytrap teeth are black. Negative Wildvine wears the Ultimatrix symbol on a red and white belt. Gwen 10 as Wildvine Gwen 10 as Wildvine looks similar to her male counterpart, but her body is shaped like a dress. Her fly trap is much larger and she has bulb-like hair with a ponytail, along with dark green lips. She has a skirt-like structure on her waist which covers the top of her leg tendrils. She lacks the spikes that Ben's Wildvine has on his arms, legs, and chest and she has one glowing pink eye. She wears the Omnitrix symbol, which is the same color as her eye, on her stomach. Unlike Gwen 10's other aliens, the Omnitrix symbol is circular instead of a cat-shape. Wildvine_Raincoat.png|Wildvine in a yellow raincoat Wildvine 11.png|11-year-old Wildvine in Omniverse Wildvine in Breakpoint.png|16-year-old Wildvine in Breakpoint Wildvine albedo omniverse.png|Albedo as Negative Wildvine Gwen 10's Wildvine art sheet.png|Gwen 10 as Wildvine Powers and Abilities RMP (145).png|Elasticity RMP (118).png|Enhanced Digging RMP (139).png|Explosive Fruit Pods RMP (142).png|Vine Generation TWB (454).png|Thorn Generation EvEnc (281).png|Gas Immunity Benwoof (177).png|Enhanced Strength Wildvine merge.png|Plant Merging Midmad (562).png|Hypnosis Immunity Wildvine can grow and alter the size of his body his body like a real plant but also retract it again at will. He can also grow and extend his arms, legs and fingers into vine like tentacles to grab and restrain others. He is also extremely flexible due to his plant like body. Wildvine can merge with plant life, including Earth trees. He can also change his color in order to camouflage better. He can make body parts, notably his head, appear on the plant he merges with.The Visitor Wildvine can grow black fruit like pods on his back that contain a whole host of substances (lethal and non-lethal), allowing him to use them as explosives or smoke bombs, as mentioned above. His pods can also grow vines.Rad Monster Party Wildvine can grow skewers on his legs to knock down enemies, as well as grow sharp thorns on his body.And Then There Was Ben He is also highly agile, as he can spin in the air to disperse his fruit bombs, and throw them into the air, basically firing on his enemies. Wildvine possesses enhanced strength, as he was able to trap the Werewolf in his tendrils''Benwolf'' and stop a falling cargo lift from landing on Max and Gwen and hold it for a short time.Evil's Encore He is also able to regenerate his body if it's damaged, including his head.Rad Wildvine is capable of quickly tunneling underground. Wildvine is immune to the effects of gases, such as a flame retardant. He also cannot be hypnotized.Midnight Madness While Wildvine as never trained himself to do so, Florauna can grow vines, thorns, fruits or flowers in many different bright colors and variations, depending on the conditions of the environment. He also has his species communication system that allows him to speak with other Florauna. Weaknesses Wildvine's vines can be tangled.Rad Monster Party He can also be tangled up in his own vines. Despite his enhanced strength, Wildvine can still have difficulty lifting certain objects, such as heavy weights.Breakpoint Wildvine is vulnerable to fire and cold, as he is a plant-based alien. History |-|Prior to Ben 10= *Myaxx obtained the Florauna DNA sample for Wildvine and unknowingly added Ghostfreak's Ectonurite DNA to the Omnitrix as well when she didn't realize Zs'Skayr possessed the Florauna that was being sampled. Be Afraid of the Dark |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Wildvine first appeared in Camp Fear, where he was accidentally unlocked by Ben and battled the Mycelium. *In Tough Luck, Wildvine defeated Hex and Charmcaster. *In Back with a Vengeance, Wildvine appeared thrice. Firstly, he was used by the Master Control. Later, Wildvine appeared in a photo with Max and Gwen. Finally, Wildvine defeated a trio of Null Guardians before he switched into Grey Matter. *In Midnight Madness, Wildvine defeated Sublimino. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Wildvine defeated Kane North. *In Benwolf, Wildvine battled the Werewolf. *In Under Wraps, Wildvine fed some pigs. *In The Visitor, Wildvine spied on Xylene and Max. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, Wildvine battled some criminals that hijacked an airship. ;Ken *In Ken 10, Wildvine beat Devlin at hoverboard tricks. |-|Ultimate Alien= *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Wildvine was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben *In Outbreak, Wildvine, in a training session, battled Rook before switching into Humungousaur. *In Rad Monster Party, Wildvine defeated Kuphulu. *In Rook Tales, Wildvine was defeated by Kundo. *In Breakpoint, Wildvine was used to go undercover in Fistrick's gang three times. *In A New Dawn, Wildvine appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11-year-old Ben *In Ben Again, Wildvine was used by 16-year-old Ben in 11-year-old Ben's body to battle Eon alongside 11-year-old Ben as Arctiguana. *In Evil's Encore, Wildvine was used to help get through the Plumber Base that was being controlled by Dr. Animo. ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Wildvine trapped Rook, Argit, Fistina and Solid Plugg in his vines. Later, he defeated Inspector 13. ;Gwen 10 *In And Then There Were None, Wildvine fought against the evil Bens and protected No Watch Ben. *In And Then There Was Ben, Wildvine fought Benzarro as Frankenstrike. ;Skurd *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Skurd gave Feedback Wildvine's tendrils to battle Subdora. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Season 2 *''Camp Fear'' (first appearance; accidental transformation) *''Tough Luck'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x3) ;Season 3 *''Midnight Madness'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' (selected alien was XLR8) *''Benwolf'' (selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Under Wraps'' *''The Visitor'' ;Season 4 *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' (non-canon) ;Ken ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' |-|Omniverse = ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 2 *''Outbreak'' (first reappearance) ;Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' *''Breakpoint'' (x3; first time intended alien was Four Arms) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11-year-old Ben ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (used by 16-year-old Ben in 11-year-old Ben's body) ;Season 4 *''Evil's Encore'' ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' (x2) ;Gwen 10 ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Special Defects'' *''Dora Flora'' |-|Online Games= *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Blockade Blitz'' *''Savage Pursuit'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' (mobile) Video Games VineandMax.png|Wildvine in Protector of Earth Wildvine_VG_pose.png|16 year old Wildvine in Ben 10: Omniverse Ben 10: Protector of Earth Wildvine is a playable character in the game. Wildvine can cross gaps and swing through them. He can grow spikes on his legs, then slam them down on enemies, as well as spin in the air to scatter seed bombs, or throw seed bombs into the air, raining them down on his enemies. Wildvine can also stretch his arms. Wildvine also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. Ben 10: Omniverse Wildvine is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben; not on DS or 3DS). Punch Time Explosion XL Wildvine is one of the aliens used by 10-year-old Ben. Naming and Translations Trivia *When Ben transformed into Wildvine in the original series, a sound could be heard that sounded like a raspy voice saying "vine". *Wildvine's voice has changed over the course of his appearance in the classic continuity: **In the original series, Wildvine spoke in an aged, gravelly voice. **In Omniverse, his voice not only becomes similar to that of a hippie, but also a somewhat deeper version of Feedback's. **In Ken 10, Ken's Wildvine sounds similar to his first voice, only slightly younger sounding. *Chap Yaep designed Gwen 10's Wildvine. *The bulb-like hair of Gwen 10's Wildvine is similar to the hair of Princess Leia from the Star Wars franchise. *Wildvine was the second alien to be unlocked manually by mistake in the Omnitrix, the first being Cannonbolt and the third, fourth and fifth being Ditto, Rath and Atomix. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Pop-ups Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Transformations